Fandom Academy
by Frozen to the bone
Summary: Tris prior is admitted to her dream school - Fandom Academy, where she meets lots of different people from different places, both nice and not so nice. Its the place where she meets Tobias Eaton, who is guarded night and day by the three mean girls of Fandom Academy. But that isn't the biggest problem here. Multi fandom, lots of character from different books and movies R&R 3
1. Meet the students

**Hey all! This is my new story that just popped in my head. Sorry if it's a bit rushed. Its gonna have lots of pairings and characters later on, but the main pairing is Tris and Four 3 Please review, it means the world to me!**_  
_

Fandom Academy loomed in front of me as I got out of my mother's small, cheap car. I shut the doors to the vehicle, my eyes glued to the building rising in front of me. It was huge, looming over me with hundreds of classrooms and many more smaller buildings behind it, all made of red brick and white plastic. The front gates were the old fashioned kind, made of black, twisted metal with 'Fandom Academy' engraved on top in fancy writing. Many cars were already sitting in the parking lot, a flurry of people dressed in multi coloured clothes hurrying around, saying good bye to their parents and wheeling away their suit cases. I couldn't help but grin broadly at the sight of my new home.

My mom beeped from her car and raised her eyebrows at me. I hurried over and gave her an awkward hug-and-kiss through the rolled down window. My brother, Caleb, gripped my hand and grinned at me.

'Have fun and study hard, Beatrice. I'll see you during Christmas break.' Mom said, giving me another kiss.

'Bye Tris! Don't do anything I wouldn't do!' Caleb called as mom backed up through the gates and rode off. She wanted to stay, but she had to drop off Caleb to his prestige, elite private school he had been accepted to. I didn't mind – we would see each other soon enough. For now, I patted by blond hair down – you would not believe what the humidity was doing to it – and straightened by black t-shirt. Then I marched into the school building.

'The name's Constance Langdon. What do you want?' Even though the woman behind the reception was old enough to be my grandma, she held her chin up and looked down at me like she was queen and I was a peasant and I must admit she looked pretty magnificent and terrifying.

'Uh, I'm Beatrice Prior' I said in a small voice, intimidated by Constance. 'I, uh, wanted to know where my dor-…' Constance rolled her eyes like a teenager and tip tapped something into her computer with her long nails.

'There we go. Beatrice Prior, the Institute Dorm. You'll find the rules and what not taped in some ridiculous place. Second floor. If that's all than Ta!' Then Constance picked up her phone and started texting vigorously. Taking that as my cue to leave I made my way up to second floor, double checking my map to make sure I was in the right place.

'The Institute' was splattered across the top of big, white double doors. The doors that led to my room. I took a deep breath and shoved them open. There common room was cosy, with a strange arrangement of bean bag chair, sofa's and mattresses strewn amongst coffee tables and fridges. Two plasma TV's winked at me from each side of the room. There were bags and boxed everywhere and multiple people milling around. A boy with shaggy dark hair way occupying an entire couch, stretched out like a cat. There were two marble staircases leading up to three more doors and at the top stood a strange figure, covered in glitter and elaborate clothes. The boy was directing people around, telling them where to place different boxes. A ginger haired boy was eating chicken by one of the tables, accompanied by a girl with a mass of brown hair and her nose stuck in a book. But I didn't care about them because my eyes were immediately drawn to him.

He wall tall, with thick brown hair and big eyes…that were staring straight at me. He looked like a dream guy, his shirt pulled tightly over his muscles. I feared I might have started drooling if someone hadn't yelled over the noise.

'OI! LISTEN UP, EVERYONE!' A tall girl with pink and black hair stood where the glitter boy had been a few minutes before. She was waving a piece of paper and her voice carried around the room, silencing everyone instantly.

'That's Johanna Mason. Don't get on her bad side' A petite girl with sticking out brown hair supplied, before sauntering off, graceful like a ballet dancer.

'I've got the rules right here' Johanna waved the piece of paper again. 'So, here we go. Number one, girls will not be going into the boy's dorm and vice versa.' There was a bunch of groans and sighs. Johanna ignored them. 'Number two, there will be no stealing, bullying, property destruction, parties, mass murder… you get the drill. Number three, lights out at ten o'clock, so if you're not in bed by then and Matron catches you, you're dead. That's that. Now can everyone grab their things and go to their respective dorms. Girls are with me in the New York room' Johanna pointed to the middle doors. 'Boys are in the Los Angeles room, kids in London room. Tobias Eaton, myself and Emma Carstairs will give you your timetables. Lessons start tomorrow.'

With that she was gone and all I could think about was that his name was Tobias. It suited him incredibly and I just stood there, watching him, until another girl tapped my shoulder. She had short red hair and sunglasses, even though she was indoors. She looked like a senior.

'Off you go, honey. Do what Johanna says and stop ogling Tobias' She said in a sweet voice and shooed me towards the New York room. I was shocked to notice that there were twenty beds, stacked neatly down a room that reassembled a corridor, each bed matched up with a side table and a wardrobe. Most beds were taken up by giggling girls, talking excitedly to each other. I dumped myself on the first free bed I saw, between a red head girl who was scribbling away on her art pad and another one, who lay face down in her pillow, groaning, her brown hair in a plait down her back.

'Is she, uh, okay?' I asked, eyeing the girl.

'Oh, she's fine. She's being dramatic. Katniss doesn't like school much' the red head girl smiled brightly at me. 'I'm Clary, by the way.'

'Tris. Nice to meet you' I said. Johanna sauntered past, throwing a piece of paper at my head. It was my timetable.

'Oh, hell no, Chemistry first period on a Monday?' Clary whined from the bed next to mine. 'And then maths? Well, kill me now.'

'Ugh, me too!' I said, comparing our schedules. Clary grinned and hummed 'we're all in this together'. Katniss turned her head and glared at me. I flinched and she inclined her head towards her piece of paper.

'Tell me, my friend; do I have Music first, period one on Monday?' She asked in a grave voice. Slowly, I checked and nodded. She groaned again and smothered her face with her pillow. I sent Clary a confused look.

'It's Katniss' second year in FandomAcademy. There are these two boys that are trying to get her attention, and let's say she doesn't like it. She had Music with both of them.'

Before I could reply, the doors burst open and a lady, that looked similar to Constance Langdon the secretary, strode in. She had old fashioned curled blond hair and a shawl draped across her shoulders.

'Hello girls' she said in a melodical voice. 'Welcome back, to the older students. Welcome for the first time, those who have transferred from other schools.' She inclined her head in my direction. 'I am Camille Belcourt, your Matron. Would you please come downstairs to the common room? We're gonna have some serious bonding time with the boys.'


	2. The get to know each other circle

**Hey hey! Sorry for not uploading for a long time had the biggest writer's block EVER. But, have new ideas now! Tell me what you think y'all ;) and thank you for your reviews!**

The colourful toy in the form of a teddy bear in a ballerina dress and little wings sailed through the air and landed in the hands of a tall muscular boy in a brown t-shirt that matched his hair. He had scars all over his hands, like he used to work all day and he made the teddy bear seem freakishly small. Everyone in the Institute Dorm had gathered in the common room, including seniors, to get together to do the get-to-know-the-first-years-and-new-kids annual event.

'I'm Gale Hawthorne, senior. I'm from Panem' the boy said in a bored tone that showed that he had done it many times before. He tossed the toy to the girl in across from him. She was the youngest out of everyone in the Institute Dorm, with big blue eyes and blond hair. She looked about six years old.

'Hi, I'm Angel Ride, a first year. I'm from WashingtonDC' she said in a sweet voice that faltered when a weak bark came from the London room. 'Oh-oh'

'Did you bring a dog with you!?' Camille shrieked, jumping to her feet. I stared in awe. So it was possible to be graceful while running up multiple stairs at a time in heels. Angel yelped and sped after Camille. A silence followed.

A silver haired and eyed boy smiled good naturedly and picked up the abandoned teddy bear.

'My name is James Carstairs, I'm a fifth year and I'm from London' he said in a charming, calm voice and sent the teddy bear sailing. It hit Katniss, who sat as far away from Gale and Peeta as possible, square in the face. She sighed as the teddy bear flopped into her lap.

'Katniss Everdeen. Fifth year also. I'm from Panem.' She said it like she wanted to kill herself and passed the toy to the person next to her, who was incidentally Clary.

'Clarissa Fray, third year! I'm from Brooklyn' She sent the toy towards the glittery fairy guy and he caught it with his long, slender fingers.

'Magnus Bane, Senior, also from Brooklyn. I was put in this dorm this year because apparently I was being too loud at night with my boyfriend. Nice to meet you, peasants' He said, blinking his glitter coated eye lashes at us.

In the next half an hour I met dozens of people; the very, very talkative first year Nudge from Washington, Katniss' second love interest, Peeta Mellark, The hot but scary looking Jasper Cullen from Forks, Stefan Salvatore and Klaus Michelson from Mystic Falls, all seniors, Jordan Kyle, the boy who had lounged himself on the couch in the common room when I first had come in, Ron and Hermione from Scotland, Alice Cullen from Forks, the girl with spiky hair that was also a senior, Lena Duchannes and her cousin Ridley Duchannes from Gatlin, the girl with the sunglasses, and many more. Finally the bear landed in my lap. I cleared my throat.

'My name is Tris Prior, I'm a fourth year and I'm from Chicago.' I smiled. Some people smiled back and some looked like they were judging me. Then I took a deep breath and threw the toy at the person I was trying desperately not to stare at the entire bonding time session. Only I had thrown it too hard and the toy struck Tobias Eaton right in the face.

'Watch what you're doing, stupid!' He exclaimed, rubbing his cheek. Some of the seniors snickered. I was frozen in place. I had not just hit the very possible crush material in the face with a toy. I felt like fainting. Johanna caught my eye and showed me thumbs up. I wanted to die.

'I'm Tobias Eaton. I'm a fifth year. I was born in Chicago but I transferred to Panem when I was five.' Tobias threw the toy at Johanna who caught it neatly and winked at Tobias. Tobias grinned and I felt a sinking feeling in my stomach. So he had a girlfriend; and if not then he had a hot girl that had her eye on him and who was I compared – a younger idiot with a bad aim. I took a deep breath and let it all out. I didn't know the guy, he seemed to be a right ass and there were lots of cute guys around. I broke my gaze away from him and looked at Clary who was sitting opposite me. She had her hand clamped over her mouth and was giggling. I stuck my tongue out at her and turned my gaze to Katniss. She extended her hand towards me and mouthed 'I understand your pain'.

The teddy landed in the lap of a strange girl; her hair was hidden under a black beanie, her eyes were covered with shades, like Ridley's, and she was dressed all in black.

'I'm Pilot. That's all I'm saying. Oh, and if you need me to sneak some thing in, out or about then you know who to ask.' The girl said.

'Pilot is super secretive' Alice Cullen said from where she was sitting next to me.

'Alright kids! Dinner, sleep, tomorrow lessons start.' Camille said coming back down the stairs with Angel in toll. Angel was beaming which probably meant she was allowed to keep her dog. Everyone got up, including me, and moved towards the doors. I suddenly felt very lost; everyone got into groups and sauntered off to the dinning room. I was about to go back to the dorm and try to get some sleep when Clary linked arms with me and dragged me out of the doors with everyone.

'C'mon Tris, I'll introduce you to my group' She said excitedly. We walked down the long corridor, down the stairs and into the dinning room. There were multiple booths like tables and a huge bar. Clary pulled me towards the first booth and sat me down. Immediately three pairs of eyes turned towards me.

'Everyone, this is Tris Prior! She's the newest addition to fourth year and the Institute Dorm!' Clary announced.

'Hi, I'm Iggy Griffiths!' The tallest boy with strawberry blond hair and pale blue eyes said. 'I'm a blind third year from CampDoor, AthenaRoom!'

'I'm Stevie Rae Johnson. Nice to meet ya!' A cute girl dressed like a cowgirl with short blond hair beamed at me and shook my hand.

'And I'm Draco Malfoy.' The final person, a super pale boy with white blond hair said without smiling.

'Um, hi I'm Tris.' I said.

'We got y'all food already!' Stevie Rae announced, pushing two plates of noodles towards us. Everyone tucked in. Stevie Rae put a fork in Iggy's hand.

'So, how do you like FandomAcademy so far?' Iggy asked after a few minutes. Before I could reply Clary piped up.

'She hit Tobias Eaton square in the face!'

'NO WAY!' The three of them chorused.

'I like her' Draco decided.

No more opinions could be voiced because just then there was a crash and a scream from the opposite side of the room.

**I had a review that asked me to tell you where all the characters are from so: **

**Divergent: Tris Prior, Tobias Eaton, Lynn **

**Mortal Instruments (''City of bones''): Clary Fray/Morgenstern, Fairchild etc., Isabelle Lightwood, Jace Wayland/Morgenstern, Lightwood, Herondale etc. Jordan Kyle, Alec Lightwood & Magnus Bane.**

**Maximum Ride: Iggy Griffits, Nudge & Angel Ride, Max Ride**

**House of Night: Stevie Rae Johnson & Eric NIght **

**Harry Potter: Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Ron Weasley & Hermione Granger **

**Hunger Games: Johanna Mason, Katniss Everdeen, Glimmer & Finnick Odair. **

**Percy Jackson: Percy Jackson & Annabeth Chase**

**Others: Caroline Forbes & Damon Salvatore from Vampire Diaries, Cassia Reyes from Matched, Bella, Alice, Edward and Jasper from Twilight (no hate please), Jessamine Lovelace from Infernal Devices, Constance Langdon from American Horror story and Augustus with Hazel from The Fault in Our Stars. Some of these haven't been introduced yet, and other students and teachers will be introduced in the next chapter!**

**REVIEW Y'ALL! much love 3**


End file.
